L'étrange réveil matin de Monsieur Malfoy
by Tristana
Summary: Personne n'aime les réveils matins... Il se trouve qu'un certain sorcier ne fait pas exception, surtout quand on sait de quel genre de réveil on parle. Ces choses sont maléfiques !


Titre : L'étrange réveil matin de Monsieur Malfoy

Auteur : Tristana mais : les chansons de Voldy, l'idée de la veilleuse et Ducky sont à Elehyn, je ne fais qu'emprunter – et franchement si c'est pas déjà fait, allez lire 'Harry Potter et la laitue perdue' ! C'est à mourir ! Le titre est une idée Myrmeca. Les boules Quies appartiennent à je sais pas qui et je m'en fout.

Disclaimer : Bon, faisons les comptes :

Persos : pas à moi

Titre : pas que à moi – surtout à Myrmeca

Chansons : pas à moi

Ducky : pas à moi (Voldy : A moi ! MY PRECIOUSSSS)

Veilleuse : pas à moi

Histoire : à moi…

Bon je crois que j'y suis, on peut y aller.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L'étrange réveil matin de Monsieur Malfoy.**

Une vive douleur lui transperça le bras. Comme par hasard, le bras gauche. « Ben voyons, » marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas se lever, il avait du travail toute la journée, et, on ne va pas dire, mais voir la tête reptilienne de son employeur de si bon matin n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se lever. En tout cas selon ses critères. Il enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller, s'attirant un regard légèrement surpris, et très très endormi de la part de sa femme.

« Tu devrais quand même y aller. »

« Veux paaaaaas. »

« Si tu traînes, il va mettre le son. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait _après, ne me dit pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, _indifférente au sort de son cher et tendre.

« Grrmmph, dodo d'abord, Voldy plus taa-aaard » fut la très éloquente réponse.

« A ton aise. » Et elle mit l'équivalent sorcier des boules Quies ™ et se rendormit paisiblement, seulement perturbée par les mouvements rageurs de son mari.

La douleur se fit plus insistante au bout d'un moment. Mais il en fallait plus pour forcer l'homme à se lever. « Encore cinq minutes. » Un flash de douleur. « Cinq minutes, pas plus fort, andouille ! » La douleur s'estompa tout d'un coup. Soulagé, il put enfin de nouveau danser la valse avec Morphée quand soudain…

« Voldy est plus sexy qu'Ducky, plus sexy qu'Ducky… » fit une petite voix criarde – et notablement cartoonesque – à son oreille.

« Et merde-euh ! Je veux dormir ! » Au bout de trois minutes de traitement infâme, la petite voix se la ferma. Soupirant d'aise, il put enfin se recaser. A ce stade, sa femme se leva pour vérifier que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de sauter dans ses fringues avant de partir en trombe au boulot.

Mais, neuf minutes plus tard, rebelote, ce coup-ci, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui lacérait le bras. Son conscient venait tout juste de revenir du pays des songes lorsqu'il fut harcelé par un chant pour le moins… horripilant : « Si tu m'épile pas j'te lance l'Avada, crois-moi j'ai la baguette facileuh… »

« AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH » fut le hurlement de la victoire, pour qui, on se le demande. Il bondit hors de son lit mais la voix continuait. On aurait dit le son émis par un violon si on jouait avec une scie comme archet. « S'il reste des poils, ce s'ra ceux des cils… »

N'oublions pas qu'en tant que mangemort, il est assez imaginatif, et imaginer Voldy se faire épiler par Queudver… non, il avait beau chercher, y pas pire. Ou peut être… NAAAAOOOOOON !!!! Tout mais pas ça !

Comme sa femme l'avait prévu, il débarqua en trombe dans la salle à manger, comme s'il avait le Diable au trousses, ou plutôt la voix de Voldy aux oreilles.

« Alors, mon chéri, comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois flottant par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

« Oh ça va, hein ! » Il attrapa sa tasse, avala son café d'une traite – en se brûlant la langue comme le veut la tradition. Un morceau de toast entre les dents – pour éviter de jurer encore plus ? Sait-on jamais – il repartit comme une fusée dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte d'un petit détail : il était descendu en pyjama. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas comme s'il était descendu en tenu d'Adam. Non c'était pire, surtout quand on sait que ledit pyjama était un charmant pyjama à motifs… de petits canards roses !

Il manqua de se taper la tête contre les murs mais se ravisa en réalisant qu'il allait encore perdre plus de temps, ce qu'il ne pouvait guère se permettre dans la situation actuelle.

Il sauta hors de son pyjama et en moins de deux, il était prêt. Il re-descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son masque et sa cape que sa femme lui tendait. Il prit un tiers de seconde pour l'embrasser et s'en fut. Il manqua d'ailleurs de traverser la porte, il était tellement pressé qu'il oublia qu'elle était encore fermée à clé. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, sa femme soupira. Encore une fois…

Il transplana et arriva devant le QG de Voldy. A peine eut-il passé les portes que 'pouf' miracle, a pu horrible musique. Un soupire de soulagement faillit franchir ses lèvres lorsque :

« C'est à c't'heure-ci que t'arrive, Lucius ? »

« Ouais, bon, on va pas dire mais toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air frais. »

« 'Ai pas do-ormis » bailla son collègue.

« Et ben moi j'aurais bien voulu continuer. »

Ils passèrent les portes et allèrent s'asseoir. Quelques instant plus tard, le grand le merveilleusement sadique, le prince des ténèbres, j'ai nommé Lord Voldy fit son apparition. Apparition qui aurait sans doute été encore plus impressionnante s'il ne tenait pas – de manière apparemment inconsciente – sa veilleuse en forme de libellule verte. Il s'avança et c'est alors que les mangemorts situés à gauche de la table eurent droit à une vision pour le moins déconcertante, à savoir que Voldemort portait des pantoufles pelucheuses en forme de lapins roses.

Ce détail avait, semble-t-il, échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

« Bien, nous allons commencer la séance… Mais avant tout… Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire OU est Ducky ?! »


End file.
